1. Field
The following description relates to a crystal vibrator package in which equivalent series resistance (ESR) is decreased.
2. Description of Related Art
A crystal vibrator is used for various applications, such as a frequency oscillator, a frequency regulator, a frequency converter, and other similar devices. The crystal vibrator uses a crystal having excellent piezoelectric characteristics and is made of a piezoelectric material. The crystal serves as a stable mechanical vibration generator.
The crystal is artificially grown in a high-pressure autoclave, cut in relation to a crystal axis, and is processed to be of a size and shape having desired characteristics. Thus, the crystal is manufactured in a wafer form.
Equivalent series resistance (ESR) is an index determining performance of the crystal vibrator. The lower the ESR value, the crystal vibrator becomes more responsive, with higher energy efficiency.
A mesa type vibrator of which a central portion is flat and thick and a peripheral portion thereof is thin has a low ESR. However, such configuration of the mesa type vibrator is difficult to manufacture, with a high probability of being damaged.